


Down the Road

by MooseFeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, as it were, yard sale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel can be a dick sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Road

For the first time in their lives, they have too much stuff.

Sam wakes up and he looks out on the cluttered bookcase and overflowing cd pile and sagging cabinets and endless empty picture frames (they’re a good housewarming gift, but John didn’t take photographs, didn’t want to be weighed down, and they crowd the drawers) and he thinks to himself,  _Garage Sale._

So Gabriel brings posterboard and markers home from school and Sam makes signs. Big letters, bright colors. Can’t miss ‘em.

Sam gestures to them.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at them. “Really?” He asks.

“What?” Sam replies, defensively. “More glitter?”

Gabriel’s eyes light up, and Sam knows that’s only trouble. Gabriel nods. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, definitely more glitter. Maybe more green, too.”

So Sam complies, and soon the signs are done. They both climb into the car (some volvo Gabriel picked up in high school) and they drive through town posting them.

Sam posts the last sign and turns around and Gabriel is barely restraining laughter. Turning purple with it.

“What?” Sam asks. “You’ve been weird all afternoon.”

Gabriel motions to the sign. “Look at it,” he cackles. “Really look at that sign, Sam.”

And Sam looks at it for a good minute before he notices.

“No,” he moans. “No, are you serious. Not all of them, please.”

Gabriel’s bursts into tears, he’s laughing so hard.

Sam runs his hand over his face, exasperated. “Yard Sard,” he says softly. “I wrote Yard Sard on twenty posters and you didn’t  _tell me_.”

“You were having such a good time, kiddo, I didn’t want to stop you,” Gabriel says around his laughter.

When Dean calls later, Sam knows to just answer the phone with a succinct fuck you and to flip Gabriel off.

 


End file.
